Social media platforms publish content that is created or curated by users of the social media platform. A publication of content may be referred to as a post. Social media posts may include textual information, audio information, video information, and/or the like. Social media posts may also be associated with metadata that can be used to determine information regarding a user that provided the content, such as location, time, user preferences, device information, and/or the like.